


Batboy One-shots/Headcanons

by ForTheMultiverse



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheMultiverse/pseuds/ForTheMultiverse
Summary: A collection of one-shots and headcanons I'm moving over from my Tumblr. Mainly about the male ex-robins and Batman but I'm happy to write other DC Characters. I hope you enjoy them and I'm happy to write request (even if they take time sometimes)





	1. Come Back To Me - Jason Todd x Reader

So I read a post about the nickname Jaybird and got inspired.

* * *

 

**_“Jaybird…” your voice was tired, and you just hoped he could still hear you._ **

Every Robin has their Batgirl, every Batgirl has their Robin. You didn’t make the rules, and Bruce hadn’t even noticed the pattern until Damian complained about his lack of partner’s. 

“They all have an advantage!” Damian stuck his nose in the air while trying to prove how he was the best Robin.

“Maybe if you were a little bit nicer, people would want to work with you.” Stephanie rolled her eyes.

“You can’t beat the first Robin, Dami.” Dick ruffled the boy’s hair and smiled.

“Um! I only had to give up the mantle because you gave it to him, and you got fired! Prooves I’m number one!” Tim pointed out.

“(Y/N)?” Damian noticed your lack of interest in the conversation. “You were Batgirl once.”

“Yeah?” you turned up from the computer and raised an eyebrow. You didn’t think this conversation should involve you. You weren’t Batgirl for long, and you’d even given up the game for a bit. 

“Who’s the best Robin?” Tim looked at what you’d been doing and corrected a few of the mistakes while asking. You nodded your thanks but still weren’t too invested in their little competition. 

“You really want my opinion on that?” 

“You’ve worked with all of us as Robin.” Tim shrugged

“So’s Babs,”

“But she’s Grayson biased.” Dick shot Damian a look.

“Yeah, I guess I can’t be biased…”

**_“Jaybird, please…” Tim had hacked the Red Hood Helmet for you, knowing you might be able to get through to him._ **

“What do you think you’re doing!” a young you yelled out of your bedroom’s balcony door. The garden attatched to your house was large, and the balcony gave you a perfect view of the stars, your manor located just outside Gotham’s Clouds. Your parents had built the house there for that reason. They wanted the sun to always be shining on them. They didn’t bother with the night time, they work in the morning and flights abroad to catch. They didn’t know you could barely sleep in the practically empty house, or that you’d stay up all night reading with the balcony door open. “Is that man bleeding!”

Robin was just under the balcony, attempting to drag a large and cloaked man across your lawn. A large and cloaked man, who you suddenly realised was Batman.

“Oh my god, you have to let me help!” you slid on to the other side of the railing and hoped to the nearest tree. You’d snuck out enough times to know you’d be down in a minute. The years of gymnastics and self-defence you parents had put you in to give you something todo paying off in unexpected ways. 

You put yourself under one of Batman’s shoulders and helped to support his weight.

“What…?” Robin couldn’t finish the sentence and you didn’t let him.

“I can help.”

“How?”

“There’s no way you can get him wherever you’re going. This is my house, I can get you in and you can call whoever you need to.” 

You put the backdoor code in and Robin followed. You could tell he was conflicted, even if you couldn’t see much of his face, but he was definitely out of options. Whilst he phoned someone, you started to bandage up the Dark Knight as best you could. Putting pressure to stop the blood flow.

“How do you do that?” Robin asked you carefully, coughing slightly; like he was trying to change his voice.

“Common knowledge?”

“That’s not common knowledge, and I’m rolling my eyes by the way.”

“Whatever, Birdboy.”

“Robin.”

“Birdboy.” if he was going to be rude, so were you.

**_“Jaybird, listen to my voice.” You were too far from the fight to save anyone, but you were still going to try, dragging your suit on as you spoke._ **

“Who’s that?” Jason asked Bruce, pointing to you as you arrived at the Wayne Gala with your parents.

“(Y/N)(Y/L/N). Her parents are in charge of international relations with the company I’ve just partnered with to support this Charity.” Bruce nodded to your parents, “Why?”

“Nothing.”

“Do you have a crush, Jason?”

“No!” Jason scowled

“Miss (Y/N) was the one who helped Jason the other night when you were bleeding out Master Bruce,” Alfred explained. Jason glared slightly, he hadn’t exactly told Bruce he’d gotten a civilian involved.

“You got a random person involved?”

“She caught me trying to get you back to the Manor and I didn’t have an option. I phoned Alfred who phoned Leslie to come and patch you up properly,” he mumbled.

“You should talk to her,” Bruce suggested.

“Why?”

“You’ll be seeing her at all of these events and she’s one of the few people your age.” 

**_“Jaybird, listen to my voice, stop for just a second to listen.” The gunshots were still being fired and Bruce was running out of options. Tim was already on the floor, and if Jason couldn’t hit Bruce, he’d shoot Tim._ **

You caught the fist of the thug and flipped him, despite him being double your size. You were not about to hand over anything to him, and you were not going to wait for someone to save you. Placing your hand on the pressure point on the back of his neck, you lowered him carefully to the floor and took his knife. You tossed it into the trash, making sure it dropped to the very bottom. He could try and get it back, but he wasn’t going to see it anytime soon. 

“Smooth,” Robin said, dropping into the alley and examining the passed out man. 

“We have to stop meeting like this.” you joked. This was about the sixth time you’d met Robin in the past month. Ever since you’d started swim training at a later time in the evening, people kept trying to jump you whilst you waited for your taxi. He’d arrive just after you’d kicked the amateur criminals butt and sometime’s he’d even help you out.

“You need to stop putting yourself at risk.” he wasn’t saying it out of kindness, he spoke bitterly.

“Then you need to get here quicker.”

“Why don’t you just wait at the sports centre?”

“Where’s the fun in that.”

“Well, Batman wants to talk to you.”

“You don’t sound too happy about it…should I be worried Bird Wonder?”

“Robin.”

“Bird Wonder.”

_**“Jaybird! Stop, think about what you’re doing!” You were getting desperate. You needed to get through to him. Jason had meant so much to you before he died, and you’d thought you’d meant something to him. You’d been Batgirl and Robin.**  _

“I did pretty well for my first night.” You smiled, swinging to the floor in the Batgirl suit. Batgirl was a lot more fun than any other activity you’d started to give you something to do. Your parents were good parents, but they were distant and busy, and you were getting a bit sick waiting around for them every day. The company they worked for helped people, and you wanted to help people too. As Batgirl you could.

“Sure.” Robin scowled, sending you a glance as you landed int he Batcave. Batman had let the two of you go out alone for your first night. He called it teambuilding. Robin didn’t seem so onboard with the idea of you, you’d put up with it all night. Finally, you were done trying to be nice. 

“I’m not going to replace you.” you snapped, knowing exactly why he wasn’t being nice. It was written all over his face from the moment Batman said he wanted you to be Batgirl. 

“Obviously,” he growled

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m Robin!” he held out his hands in one big gesture. “You’re just some rich girl who got bored and was in the right place at the right time. From your list of other ‘clubs’, it’s obvious that you get bored and give up. You’ll get bored of this too, and go back to your balcony in your big house and I’ll still be here.”

“Whatever chip you have on your shoulder, don’t you dare take it out on me. Yeah, I am just some rich girl, but Batman wanted my help. I’m good at this, and I’m not giving up. So either get on board or get out of my way before someone gets hurt because your ego can’t take a partner. Maybe Batman wanted me because you need to learn how to work with people. I’m not replacing you, and you’re not getting rid of me. We don’t need to like each other, but we need to have each other’s back - can your attitude problems do that or am I going to have to fight alone out there, Birdie? 

“What is it with you and nicknames?”

“Their fun.” you shrugged.

“I don’t like them.”

“You will.”

_**“Jaybird! I know this isn’t you, and I know the real you is in there and can hear me.” Batgirl and Robin was just the brink of your relationship. Batgirl and Robin were what the public saw. You’d both been so much more than that. You’d been Jason and (Y/N). You’d drive each other crazy in just the right way.**  _

“You okay, Birdbrain?” You joined him on the roof of some building in Gotham. Batman wasn’t out that evening, and your parents were at a gala you definitely didn’t want to attend. Robin had become better with you after the first month together. He wasn’t an actual one hundred per cent asshole. From what you could tell, he just had tremendous replacement anxiety and attachment problems.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be tonight?”

“Nope, why?”

“Just figured you were busy…”

“So, we know you know who I am, am I ever going to know who you and Bats are?”

No response. That hurt you a little bit. A lot actually. But it didn’t matter, you both were patrolling the city. You had better things to do, and it wasn’t like you thought Robin would tell you, take his mask off, and exchange real numbers or anything. The question was always going to be a long shot, you just wanted a face.

That entire patrol was extremely tense, not between you guys but the city. It was like it knew Batman wasn’t there and decided to go crazy. But crazy in a small way. No big name criminals trying to blow building up, just constant bank robbery attempts and thug violence on civilians. You were both tired, you were both becoming sloppy, and Robin currently had a gun shoved at the base of his head.

“Trust me?” you asked him, the criminal smiling like an idiot thinking he’d won. He nodded slowly and you threw the Batarang into his thigh. Robin shrunk down in pain and the criminal stepped back in shock. You fired two at him, using the distraction you’d caused. He was pinned to the wall and you tied him up, calling the police to his location. 

“Quick thinking…” Robin said, biting down on his lip.

“You can cry, I won’t judge.”

“I could’ve ducked.”

“Because you can duck faster than he can shot.”

“Good point.” he stood up straighter and rubbed the cut. “You didn’t throw them very hard.”

“I wasn’t actually trying to hurt you. Pain wearing off?”

“Yeah, It’ll sting for a bit.”

“But it won’t leave a scar.” You assured him. You had only thrown it hard enough to make actually reach him, nothing else. You barely ever throw a punch with the intention too truly hurt someone. Batman said you and Robin balanced each other out. You only punched as hard as you had too to get the point across, Robin punched with everything he had, he was trying to prove his point too much. Too little-meant people underestimate you and too much meant Robin could go too far.

You both returned to the cave, calling it a night and hoping the police could deal with anything else that might happen.

“Jason,” Robin said when you landed in the cave

“What?”

“Jason Todd,” he took off the mask. “It’s unfair for you not to know.”

“Aer you warming up to me!”

“No!”

“Oh my god, you are! This is a breakthrough!” You declared, ignoring the fact that it meant Bruce freaking Wayne was Batman. 

“Don’t make it into something.”

“But I’m going too.” You tried to ignore how cute his face was, slightly regretting seeing it now. 

“I regret this already,” he complained

“No take backs!”

**_“Jaybird!” you were pleading into the helmet. Swinging across the city and trying to find them.  
_ **

_**“It’s working.” Bruce sent a text through the comm system, not wanting Jason to know you were being used as a tool against him. “You’re messing with his head.”**   
_

**_That’s where you and Bruce were different, you didn’t want to be a tool, you didn’t want to mess with his head any more than it already had been. You wanted to help your Jason._ **

“Jason!” you yelled, seeing him at the Gotham Academy gates. He made eye contact with you and tensed up. Two of his friends were with him but you still ran towards him. 

“(Y/N),” he looked at his friends quickly before focusing back on you.

“Pretty girl…” one of them whispered, bright red when you looked at him. 

“I saw you and thought I’d say hey.” you didn’t go to Gotham Academy. Your parents sent you to an all-girls school that worked on the idea that girls thrived without distractions. 

“Hey.” he was glaring at his friend’s awestruck faces. “What are you doing here?”

“Our school’s coming to some lecture going on here today.”

“Oh yeah, Bruce signed me up for it I think.”

“That’s cool, none of my friends are here, so can I sit with you?”

You motioned to the gaggle of girls behind you, a few staring at the boys like they were some foreign currency, some looked overly bored, some were just dismissive. 

“Sure.” you gasped, “Don’t look so surprised. We are friends, and you asked.” you smiled at that. No way were you going to let him forget that he’d said it, you were tempted to make him repeat it so you could record it and make it his Robin ringtone. 

“You are both witnesses for when he tries to claim he doesn’t like me!” the boys nodded their heads in unison, still awestruck by you. Jason snapped his fingers in their faces, neither of them reacting. He looked at you again, thinking over the 'pretty' comment It was true, you were very pretty, and you were trying so hard with him even though he’d been so cold towards you at the start. And you were clever, and you called him annoying names, and you were his Batgirl. His. You’d had no connection to Batman before him, and you never tried to compare him to Dick. 

He did not have a crush on you. Not at all. Definitely not. 

“See you later then…Jaybird.” you winked and disappeared, leaving him unsure of what to do with himself.

**_“Jaybird, my Jaybird. You can stop this. I’m nearly there, wait for me, I can help you the way I always did.” you were so close to Bruce’s location, so close to him. You hadn’t wanted to believe that Red Hood was Jason, that he was killing people and screaming for blood, but it made sense. Jason had loved Bruce. He’d thought of Bruce as his family. His real family until his ‘mum’ reappeared. You’d seen him as Red Hood, with the helmet off. His helmet hair was looking annoyingly perfect but his eyes crazy and unfocused. Bruce had made you take a step back, he didn’t want you to be at risk._ **

“Something’s different Alfred.” Bruce raised an eyebrow at you and Jason, who were out in the Garden and reading together. Your legs layered on top of each other and the occasional rant coming out about something in the story or a character. 

“World’s Best Detective.” Alfred rolled his eyes,

“But what is it…They’ve been different in the field too, making small jokes, choosing to train together, collapsing on the safe after training. They don’t even speak before doing some kind of trick. They just do it. She lept off a building yesterday. I caught them doing homework together…Kids don’t do homework.”

“Jason is exceptional at school, you know that Master Bruce. He loves it and they trust each other.”

“No, this is more than trust.”

“World’s Best Detective.” Alfred repeated, shaking his head, “You honestly need me to tell you what it is?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yes.”

“Then what?”

“They’re, what the kids say, crushing.”

“Crushing…” he paused, “Crushing!” he spun round to stare at them again, suddenly noticing the small happy looks Jason was giving you as he tapped your leg lightly and the laugh you gave him as you swatted his knee. “

 ** _“Jaybird…” your voice was tired, and you just hoped he could still hear you._**  

“Jaybird?” You asked, opening your balcony door as he tapped it. You’d been sleeping, and hadn’t expected to be woken by him - at least not in normal clothes. You guys had plenty of late-night talks in costume, often after Bruce had sent you both to bed he’d make sure you got home and then you’d talk for about an hour. It was a nice little thing you’d developed. 

“I’m going to my mum,” he said, rubbing his arm and pacing up and down the balcony as you leant on the railing.

“Really?” You’d heard him talk about his mum being alive, you’d seen him and Bruce arguing, you’d seen how the Dynamic Duo didn’t seem to fit together anymore.

“Yeah, I can’t deal with it anymore. I need to know, I have to go, I’m done with Bruce and his complaints and standards and comparisons. I’m done living in that stupid Manor and having the whole damn thing for literally two people, I’m done with everything and I can’t stay here.” he sounded stressed - like he was going to break down at any second.

“That’s…” you didn’t know how to respond. You didn’t want him to leave, you wanted him to stay and be your Robin. “Are you sure.”

“Everything here sucks, it isn’t me and I don’t want it to be. It can all burn,” you knew he was angry but it still hurt. He caught your eye and groaned. “I didn’t mean that at all.”

“Go, Jason, go find your mum.” you nodded slowly. You didn’t say it angrily or accusingly, he didn’t need that and you wouldn’t have your last conversation with him before he left as an argument. 

“I didn’t mean you.”

“I know…” you nodded with full sincerity. 

“You cut me too much slack.”

“No I don’t.” you sighed, “I just care about you enough to let the small things slide.”

“I care about you too,” he whispered. “I mean, I’m an idiot, I was so awful to you at the start.”

“You grew up though, grew out of it.” you pointed out.

“I grew up.” he smiled at you. A soft smile he’d only ever let you see. “I grew up and realised how awesome you were and how much I needed you in my life, even though I hate the Jaybird nickname and would rather you called me literally anything else. But it’s you, so it’s okay, because you’re perfect, and I had to do one last thing before I left, and I wouldn’t have killed myself later on if I didn’t just get up the courage to do it, I mean I’m leaving anyway so what’s there to lose.”

He stopped pacing, turning and walking straight towards you, kissing you before you had a chance to ask what his one last thing was. He kissed you softly and carefully, placing his hands on your back as yours slipped perfectly around his neck.

“Jace -” you pulled away for a second only to lean back in and continue kissing him. 

When you did finally pull away properly, he disappeared without a word. You were sad, but you understood and you didn’t blame him. He needed to find his mum, and if he stopped to talk to you, you’d end up giving him a reason to stay. So you let him go, assuming he’d come back to you eventually, once he’d done everything he had to.

**_The gun was pointing at Bruce, shaking slightly, but the bloodlust made it clear he wasn’t going to miss. He was about to pull the trigger when you came crashing through the door.”_ **

**_“Jace!” you screamed, ** _it killed you so much to finally see him again. Seeing him like this. Broken and insane. He was in pain, and there wasn’t anything you could do to help him._** “Come back to me, Jace!” you begged, weak and about to cry.  
_ **

_**The gun dropped to the floor and he looked at you. He was panting, his entire body shaking, his eyes becoming clearer. He was angry, confused, and silent.** _ **_He didn’t say anything, you didn’t move any closer. He left without a word. He left you. He left you again. Disappearing_ ** _**out of the window before you could say anything to make him stay.** _


	2. Being Damian Wayne's Only Girlfriend - Headcanons

\- Damian Wayne, despite being his fathers son, only had one girlfriend for his entire life.

\- If anyone thinks he'd go into a relationship thinking it would end, they are wrong.

\- You two met at Gotham Academy and you accused him of being Robin on the second day of term

\- You made sure no one was around, but to you it was was just too obvious.

\- The fact you figured it out and ended up catching him on a roof that same night, after he'd denied everything, made him respect you.

\- It also meant he had to keep a close eye on you, make sure you didn't tell anyone.

\- Since he was hanging around you, you decided to actually befriend him.

\- "Hey bestie." you'd say loudly whenever you saw him.

\- It had taken him a while to understand what you were doing.

\- "She's saying your her best friend." Jon explained to him on one of their missions. Damian had been talking about you non stop. It seemed like he was both infuriated and in awe of you. Ranting with emotion instead of complaining and being cold.

\- "But we barely know each other and it's so annoying. The way she smiles when she see's me. People shouldn't smile at me, they should fear me."

\- "You are the night!" Jon mocked and Damian punched him. "She's probably just saying it because she's going to be your best friend, and because she knows it confuses you. Fight fire with fire."

\- So that's what Damian did.

\- "Hello, best friend." he tried. It sounded so formal when he said.

\- You had laughed "Knew you'd come around."

\- Soon you both started sitting together and actually talking. Actually becoming really close friends.

\- You always partnered up and would often study together.

\- Whenever you went to Wayne Manor, Damian always tried to plan it when he thought nobody else would be home.

\- Somehow, someone was always there. Almost like Tim hacked Damian's phone after seeing him smiling.

\- Damian Wayne didn't smile.

\- You two had been sitting in the garden when Tim sat down with you.

\- "You youngins need any help." Tim had had the most contact with you, and you knew Damian didn't like him.

\- "'Cos you didn't sound a thousand there." you joked

\- "Get lost, Drake."

\- "That's no way to speak to your wonderful older brother."

\- "Wonderful is the last word I'd use to describe someone whose more coffee than human."

\- "Oh! I know why you're so grouchy. I'm crashing a date, aren't I! I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." he tried to run away but Damian flung a knife at his ear.

\- Tim managed to just duck in time.

\- "Damian!" Bruce yelled from the house.

\- "My hand slipped!" he shouted back.

\- You both knew his entire clan where spying on you.

\- That spot in the garden became your guys spot. Whenever it was nice enough to be outside, you guys would be there.

\- Damian attempted to teach you how to use a sword, it didn't go very well.

\- He'd liked spending time with you though.

\- Instead, it turned out you were really good a throwing knives.

\- Like unnaturally good at it.

\- Whenever there was someone extremely dangerous on the loose, Damian would come by your house in his Robin gear and drop off a set of throwing knives.

\- Knowing he was Robin from the begin was extremely useful for your relationship.

\- You often helped cover for him when he had to disappear, or if he was gone for a long time without warning.

\- He realised he was falling in love with you, you had been sitting in the sun and daydreaming.

\- You guys were supposed to be doing homework, but you'd become bored.

\- He had looked over to see you smiling and half asleep.

\- Someone just clicked in his head. He wanted to see you like that forever. He wanted to be the reason you looked so at peace.

\- When you realised you were falling in love with him was during an accident as Robin.

\- You two had been at a school disco together, older kids were using to raise money.

\- He was upset about leaving, he'd wanted to test the idea of a relationship with you.

\- He'd been acting strange, so you swung by Wayne Manor to wait for him to get back.

\- Alfred seemed overly concerned about something but didn't tell you.

\- After it was nearly early morning, you were pacing the kitchen and making cookies.

\- "I really advise that you go to sleep." Alfred tried

\- "No, I'm stressed. Too stressed for sleep. When I'm stressed and cook." you pulled the tray out of the oven.

\- "I'm sure Master Damian is fine."

\- "Then why aren't they back yet? Damian said it would be a relatively easy job."

\- That was when Bruce had come crashing in with Damian in his arms.

\- You had waited with the rest of the family, feeling completely numb.

\- What if Damian died? What would you do then?

\- Thinking about how you might lose him every night suddenly came to smack you in the head. You cared too much about him to lose him.

\- You needed to let him know that you liked him.

\- "Aren't you a bit overdressed for three in the morning?" Dick commented.

\- "We had been at a school thing..." your voice was quiet and you had made another load of cookies. "I came here because he'd been acting weird and I wanted...I...wanted to talk to him about it."

\- "He'll be fine." Dick assured you. Despite being in their lives for years, this was the first time you were fully aware of how dangerous being Robin was.

\- Guess you'd been a bit naïve before.

\- "Keep making cookies, these are really good." Tim nodded, stuffing another one into his mouth. Steph smacked him on the back of the head.

\- Damian was banned from patrolling for two weeks.

\- Instead the two of you spent almost all of your time together. Both awkwardly skirting around the fact you liked each other.

\- When Damian found out how worried you'd been, courtesy of Dick, he decided to tell you about his feelings.

\- You two sat in a room for an hour and a half, talking through the relationship

\- You talked from dealing with Robin stress to life goal and how a relationship would fit with that. Maybe that wasn't what most seventeen years did when they got together but you didn't care.

\- The family had been eavesdropping the entire time, only stopping when Tim laughed a bit to loud and a knife just missed the top of his head - through the door.

\- "You know that's not how most relationships start right?" Tim said once you left.

\- "I don't plan on having to start another one, so that doesn't matter." he had a stupid smile on his face for the next week..

\- He meant it too. He didn't plan on dating anyone but you.

\- Even when you both went to different universities, your relationship plan covered when dates would happen.

\- He was doing business and you were studying forensic science and decided to get a degree in art history too.

\- Suddenly your schedule seemed busier than his.

\- You were still both happy and very much in love with each other.

\- Since you were both studying in Gotham, the obvious solution was to move in together.

\- You found it hilarious, watching Damian attempt to live without a butler.

\- He was a fast learner though.

\- The only time there was a hitch in your guys plan, was when you got the chance to study in Paris for a year.

\- You both thought long distance wouldn't be that hard for you, but it was.

\- Both of you thought you might end up breaking up, neither of you wanted to though.

\- "If it doesn't work with Y/N, then it's never going to work." Damian sulked to Jon.

\- "That's what everyone says about there first long-term love." Jon rolled his eyes.

\- "She's more than that." Damian scowled

\- Damian ended up getting himself extremely injured since he was thinking about you.

\- Alfred phoned you and when you found out, you were on the first flight back to Gotham.

\- "Y/N." Damian said, he was on bed rest. "You need to be in Paris,"

\- "I need to be here with you."

\- You did go back to Paris, but Damian took a small break to go with you, helping cleaning up the streets of Paris.

\- The next hick in your guys plan wasn't as bad.

\- "Damian!" you yelled from the bathroom after throwing up. You had been late and now you were throwing up.

\- "Are you okay?" he rushed to your side on the bathroom floor.

\- "I think I'm pregnant."

\- "What?" he was panicking. You guys were supposed to get married first.

\- "Pregnant." you said a it slower.

\- "As in baby?"

\- "As in baby."

\- He was silent for a while.

\- "That's great."

\- "Really?" you asked, unsure on whether he was telling the truth.

\- "It just means we're going to organising a wedding with less time than I thought. The rings hidden in my shoe if you want me to go get it." he said it so casually that you almost missed the fact he was proposing.

\- "Ring?"

\- "I was going to propose anyway."

\- "I thought marriage was a little bit later on the timeline?" you teased.

\- "So you don't want to get married?" he frowned.

\- "Of course I want to get married, you idiot."

 


	3. Superhero Stalkers - Jason Todd x Reader

"It's still sad that Jason can't come out with us," Stephanie said as the group all pulled into the car Bruce had provided for the family night out.

"I don't think he wants to come, Steph," Tim said while wrapping an arm around her waist

"We could convince him, you two are the closest, or Barbara, maybe,"

Stephanie wasn't even properly part of the family or famous so she could go out with them despite her brief 'dead' period, and Damian had never been announced dead to anyone so he could still be seen in public without raising too many alarms. Then there was Jason. He always knew when the group were out, and either chose to wear some disguise, or not go. It just seemed unfair to Stephanie.

"I told him about tonight. He said he was busy." Dick shrugged. "Probably patrolling the city knowing he doesn't have to deal with us and our moral compasses."

"I told him too..." Bruce mused "but I don't think he's patrolling." Bruce told Alfred to stop the car while pointing to a park.

On the pavement next to the park's gate, stood Jason and a girl. They were leaning against the metal fence and having a conversation while sharing earphones and flicking through a phone.

"Is that a girl? Why would a girl be with Todd?" Damian said what all of them were thinking.

"He ditched family night for a girl?" Tim suddenly seemed annoyed with his brother.

"Oh my god." Stephanie pulled out her phone and started to take pictures while Cass tried to stop her.

"Why is this a big deal? It isn't like Jason's been hiding it." Duke shrugged. All eyes turned to him.

"You knew?" Tim pulled a face, he was usually so aware of what his family was up to, and he didn't understand how he missed Jason having a girlfriend.

"Yeah, I've known for ages."

"What?" Bruce asked, pulling out his phone to launch into research mode.

"Her names (Y/N), she works as a dance and gymnastics coach in her spare time while finishing off her degree."

"What?" Stephanie asked. "How do you know this."

"He told me, plus, she grew up in my old area. Her parents still live there, and I ran into them a few times before moving in here. I didn't know who Jason was back then, but I remember."

"Why would he tell you!" Both Tim and Dick asked, looking at each other strangely for a minute.

"Cos he knew I wouldn't do what half of you are doing. Bruce, Babs, and Tim are all researching. Steph is stalking her on social media, and Alfred and Cass are watching the chaos as they already knew too." Duke defended himself.

Everyone slowly put their phones down. Each of them were too stubborn to let Duke or Jason be right about their reactions.

"Is she about to dance?" Steph broke the silence as you moved from the fence and played the music out loud.

Everyone in the car went into stealth mode, moving outside the vehicle to stalk and eavesdrop the date from different positions.

"See, it's easy." You laughed whilst starting to spin on your feet. You suddenly dropped into splits and rolled onto your feet. "And I stand by the fact that this song sums up the final chapter."

"As beautiful as you look dancing, do you know how the gross the pavements of Gotham are." he shook his head at you slightly. "On top of that, I completely disagree. We obviously interpreted the relationship very differently. Also what the final line meant."

"In which, you are wrong, and I am right."

"Books are open to interpretation. Unless you get the author to confirm it, we're both right."

"I like that idea too." You nodded, moving forward and wrapping your arms around Jason under his jacket.

"I like this song," Jason said while changing the music.

"As much as I love the opening and the piano part to Bloody Poetry, your attempt at rapping it is the only way I'll listen to it."

Jason paused for a minute. He was feeling the warmth of your body against him and smelling the light perfume stuck in your hair. He rested his chin down and kissed the top of your hair lightly.

"It's forever, slowly resurrected from the dust.

When you understand it's everything inside of you, it's us.

You're all I've ever known

Just come to my sleep, you always got me running home

Handful of roses on my blood and brittle bones

My soul and open tomb

Is all I know."

"I didn't expect you to do it whilst we were in public." You smiled while grabbing the phone. "My choice now."

"The song isn't over though." He teased. You could never sit through one song unless you were doing something else. Your impatience with music had been why you became a dancer while growing up, "Havana? Really? Could you be more mainstream?"

"I could." You started flipping through over choices until you found something better. "But I like this better." You started to play Every Little Step by Bobby Brown.

Jason started to laugh, smiling even wider when you moved to do a small dance. He stopped smiling when you pulled him from his spot on the bench and made him spin you.

"Please." You gave him puppy dog eyes till he started slow dancing with you. "I did not think that work."

"You have me wrapped around your little finger." He assured you. He would usually have been more alert to his surrounding, but when he was with you, you were all he ever saw. It was like the rest of the world faded out and the only thing in colour, the only thing giving light to the area, was you.

"Still, isn't this your families part of the city. Aren't you worried they'll see us?" Jason had told you he was Red Hood the second he realised he was falling in love with you. It had taken him a bit longer to get into the details of his life, but you understood that he had some demons to work through before he could tell you everything.

"Yeah, Jay, aren't you worried we'll see you," Tim said, pulling Stephanie out of the bush with him. "Steph and I just happen to be on a date."

"A date in the bushes? I thought the Wayne family was supposed to have class." You joked. Jason bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, but couldn't hold it back when Tim's jaw dropped. "Just kidding, I'm (Y/N) - " just before you could say your last name, Jason stopped you.

"Nope to the nope nope nope." He strayed analysing everything around them. "All of you are here. Alfred and Duke are in the car, Cass is behind me, Dick and Babs are in those bushes, and Bruce is probably behind that tree about to Google you. Damian...Damian is under that bench." Jason quickly identified his entire family and started to scowl. His senses were back on, and he was ready to jump into action at any second. "Do not say your last name. They will hunt you down and over analyse you till they find some reason not to like you."

"Is he crazy or should I be scared?" You looked around as all of the people Jason named suddenly appeared from their hiding spot.

"Actually be scared." Stephanie offered a warm smile in the midst of intimidating faces.

"So, we're going to go." he started, grabbing your hand tightly "We'll probably sit on a random rooftop for a while to make sure you don't find out where either of us lives. Please don't interfere with my personal life." Jason begged slightly. Tim had found out the address of his old house and crashed there one night, Jason had moved. Damian managed to break into the next apartment, and Jason was going to start running out of nice options if that patterned continued. Sometimes he just wanted to be separate from them.

"Too late," Tim smirked at you. "We'll be meme buds by the end of the week." He gave you a thumbs up.

"Can we please disappear before the interrogation starts?" Jason whispered to you. "We'll be going then,"

"Only if we can leave a super obvious trail for them to follow." You giggled as Jason started to pull you away.

"What? Why?"

"It's not every day that I get stalked by superheroes, I want to enjoy it."

"You are so cute," Jason muttered whilst flipping off a giddy Tim, kissing you quickly before dragging you to a more hidden spot in the city.


	4. Young Justice Headcanons - Teenage Night Out

\- Dick had been in the mood for Ice cream

\- Everyone completely agreed the next few events all came back to his need for ice cream.

- “Ice Cream?”

\- It had been 2 a.m., and they had been on a stakeout mission where nothing had happened.

- “Ice Cream?” he asked again after another half hour of boredom. 

\- The only reason he thought about getting ice cream was because of the gas station across the road.

- “ICe cREaM?” he wasn’t really annoying the whole team, he was just pestering Wally. 

\- “Dude! Nothing good happens after 2 a.m., especially in a nearly abandoned gas station.” Wally pointed out before eventually giving in and agreeing to go across the road with him. 

\- After the pair didn’t come back quickly the rest of the team found themselves drifting across the road to join them.

\- “I need sugar balls!” Artemis complained. “I have cravings.”

- “Is that you subtly trying to say you’re on your period?” Wally stupidly asked whilst pulling a face.

- “Would you rather I just yelled that Satan has possessed my bikini area to perform his monthly hate towards nice underwear?” she asked, keeping the same monotone voice the entire time.

\- “What are sugar balls?” Miss Martian asked carefully. 

\- “Dough, covered in sugar and cinnamon, with a pot of dipping chocolate, and they come from this pizza place back in Gotham.” 

\- Artemis felt her mouth start to water as Dick explained. 

\- “Like churros?” Rocket asked

- “And now I want churros and sugar balls.” Artemis groaned

- “Churros?” Superboy and Kaldur asked.

- “Oh my god, we need to get you guys experiencing non-superhero stuff.” Zatanna shook her head. 

\- The team were constantly having to do things for Batman, that it was hard to remember that they were in fact teenagers, and at least three of them probably didn’t even know what a normal teenager would do in there spare time.

- “Not to be rude…but are you guys going to buy anything?” the gas station worker asked awkwardly, “Even if your not, could I, maybe, grab a picture?”

\- After the picture was taken, all of the earth based teens grabbed different things from the store and paid for it quickly. Their stakeout had been boring and probably wouldn’t result in anything too important anyway. 

\- They wanted to have fun.

 

* * *

\- Next stop after the nearly abandoned gas station was a drive-thru.

\- They had deliberately used the boom tubes to get quickly to Gotham before using Artemis’s car to go to the Pizza place that served sugar balls.

- “Large pizza, pineapple, Cumberland sausage, and extra cheese!” Wally yelled as Artemis started her order. “And any drink, don’t mind.”

\- “Cumberland sausage and pineapple! Fix your best friend, Robin.” Zatanna yelled “Who puts pineapple on pizza? or Cumberland sausage!”

\- “People with taste!” Wally countered.

\- “People with no taste!” Rocket argued. “Margarita for me!” she then yelled to Artemis.

\- “Just be grateful he didn’t order fish on it, he’s done that before.” Artemis laughed at her boyfriend. “But I like pineapple on pizza.”

\- “No!”

\- “What should we have?” Miss Martian asked through the chaos.

\- Everyone started to yell their opinions on pizza but Dick just climbed over Artemis and to the intercom.

- “one Large pizza, pineapple, Cumberland sausage, and extra cheese, one large pizza, half pepperoni half Hawaiian, with cheese stuffed crust,  three medium margarita pizzas, one small pepperoni, and one small pineapple and ham. Five cola’s, one spite and two water’s, and four tubs of sugar balls,” he said smoothly.

 - Dick paid attention to his friends, he knew what pizza’s they liked and then what would be a relatively large range for the three who hadn’t had pizza before. 

\- A range Wally or he could eat if the others didn’t like.

\- When they got to the pickup point, there were two people working to complete their order.

 - They stopped when they saw the car stuffed with young superheroes.

- “Can we have some photo’s with you guys?”

- “As long as you remember to use the hashtag OnlyinGotham when posting them,” Artemis smirked

\- Dick high fived them and yelled “Gotham Pride!”

 

* * *

\- The third stop on their rebellious evening was a 24/7 store that had absolutely everything. 

\- They ate as they drove to the store, all coming to the agreement that the sugar balls were the best thing to ever happen to planet earth.

\- “We need to be quick,” Zatanna instructed. They wanted to be in and out since they had a few places to go to before going back to the cave.

\- Of course, that meant that they all ended up separated across the shop and each had piles of useless junk in their shopping carts. 

\- Miss Martian wanted everything new she saw, and Conner didn’t know how to say no to Megan. 

\- “Marco!” Dick yelled when he realised just how long it had been.

- “Polo!” Artemis and Wally both screamed back, from opposite sides of the store

- “Marco!” Kaldur’ahm yelled so he could try and find Rocket and their cart.

- “Polo!” Five different people screamed back, including people who weren’t there with the team

- “Kid Flash, you on the other side of the aisle?” Dick asked, pretty sure he was about to chuck a rubber chicken at his best friend. 

\- He may have climbed up the aisle and placed himself int he perfect position to fling things at Wally.

- “Yep!”

- “Yeet!” Dick screeched whilst pulling the rubbed back and flinging it as powerfully as he could.

\- It hit Wally square in the face.

- “What the hell!” Wally looked up but Dick was gone.

\- That then started a war of trolley chucking. 

\- Everyone was climbing the aisles to throw strange items into other people’s trolleys.

 - It stopped when none of them could figure out who put condoms into Zatanna’s and Artemis’s trolley.

- “I just had the best idea ever.” Artemis stopped and Wally ended up walking into her.

\- “What?” he asked while she pulled out one of Robin’s fifty million phones that he lent the team and started to record.

-  They were all back together at this point.

- “The Floor is Lava!”

\- Kaldur had actually heard that phrase and knew what to do

\- Wally had shown him a compilation on Youtube.

\- Conner didn’t 

\- He started screaming and prepared to punch to ground.

\- Well done Conner.

\- Dick was somehow upside down on the store ceiling

\- Artemis had flung herself onto a pile of teddies so she could record the chaos

\- Zatanna had stuck herself to the aisle and Rocket had disappeared completely.

\- Miss Martian had just shot up into the sky, and Wally had thought that grabbing her ankle would go well.

\- He fell off and crashed into a pile of stuff

- “W- Kid Flash!” Artemis stopped the recording and rushed over to him whilst Dick just laughed. 

\- “No teenage adventure would be complete without a trip to the hospital.” Rocket pointed out.

\- They ended up walking around the children’s corridors of Gotham’s main hospital to surprise some of the sicker children.

\- The staff and people all took selfies with them, and before they knew it, #YoungJusticeTakesGotham was trending on most social media platforms

\- It also turned out that some of the people from the store had recorded all of their little jokes and posted them to Snapchat and Twitter.

\- Zatanna didn’t understand how the hospital was so busy at three in the morning, then she remembered that this was Gotham and shut up.

 

* * *

\- Once Wally was cleared by a doctor, they headed up to the top of one of the Wayne Towers.

-It was one of the tallest buildings in Gotham

\- They had spent so long in the Hospital, visiting kids was worth it though, that it was nearly sunrise.

\- Gotham was usually so cloudy and grey, but somehow the sky was nearly clear.

\- The colours started to flood into the city for the first time in a while and they all started eating the snacks they had brought throughout the night. 

\- Dick and Zatanna sat at the edge of the roof, making out whenever they were sure none of the others could see them

\- Artemis and Wally were throwing food at each other as the other tried to catch it in their mouths.

\- Despite the fact that Artemis had such good aim, they were both pretty useless and stuck laughing at each other.

- “I’m pretty sure Batman did a speech from the Lion King in one of my first nights as Robin.”

- “What do you mean?”

- “Everything in the shadows touch is our kingdom, not that sunny patch though, that’s Metropolis, no one likes Metropolis.”

- “The Lion King?” Kaldur asked.

\- At least M’gann and Conner went to school, he literally didn’t communicate with teenagers other than the team and people he saved.

- “Disney movie marathon tomorrow!” Rocket yelled

\- “High school musical marathon after that!” Zatanna improved on Rockets idea.

- “Yes!” Dick agreed.

- “Together, Together everyone!” Wally started.

- “Here and now, it’s time for celebration!” Dick continued.

- “Fake fan!” Artemis interrupted “You skipped like two lines.” 

\- All of them held eye contact for a second before just launching into the chorus anyway.

\- Batman materialised on the rooftop, prepared to tell them off, then he heard.

- “Wildcats everywhere, wave your hands in the air!”

\- He wasn’t about to cut off them actually having fun in the usually dark Gotham.

\- He would tell them off some other time.


	5. Countdown - Jason Todd x Reader (Soulmate AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a Part Two

## A Soulmate Universe, where the clock on your wrist counts down to the day your soulmate dies. 

To say you were panicking would be an understatement. When you were younger, you’d look at the clock on your wrist and not really care, you didn’t understand exactly what the countdown meant or why adults always did whatever you wanted whenever they saw the date. 

Then high school did that thing when it tries to teach you something but doesn’t properly explain it, and you were left to google till you drove yourself insane. Whoever had decided Gotham Academy’s lesson plan for ‘The Soulmate Clock’ hadn’t considered that someone in the classroom would have a clock nearly hitting zero. You were nearly sixteen and you had two weeks to find your soulmate before the clock hit zero. That wasn’t even the hard part, you might already know your soulmate, it was figuring out they were your soulmate in only two weeks that was becoming the problem. 

Then there was the whole try and prevent their death part so your clock doesn’t hit zero before you get the happily ever after the universe was supposed to give you. 

You’d googled case after case, people having soulmates die before they got to meet them, people having soulmates with illnesses that mean they die young. Your parents had told you about multiple support groups you could go to when the time finally came, but you didn’t want to have to cope, you wanted to know your soulmate and learn every part of them. You wanted to fall hopelessly in love, and live the happily ever after life. 

You were sitting in a random cafe in Gotham, waiting for a tug in your gut or a butterfly in your stomach, any unnatural feeling that might mean your soulmate was nearby. Everyone had a tell to let them know they’d met the one, sometimes it would be a relationship they couldn’t let go of - no matter how far you go you always end up back with the same person because you are meant to be with them. Sometimes it was an instant spark travelling around your body the first time you speak to them. Sometimes there was just a click in your head, and you knew the person you were with was the person you never wanted to let go of. 

There was barely anyone else in the cafe, but you didn’t want to go back home yet. Your parents were understanding, they’d probably go to bed before you even got back - sometimes teenagers just needed to do things and there was no point trying to stop them. You were happy to sit in the cafe and type on your laptop for a bit, watching the few people coming to grab coffee in the late hours of the night. You half expected Robin to come running through the door in the middle of his patrol. 

You were the youngest person in the shop, and the barista was keeping a very close eye on you. She was probably in college, and a lot of younger girls in Gotham had this unspoken connection. You protect each other in the dark city. You look out for each other because you never know which supervillain was going to come waltzing through the door or grab you from the alley. 

You had one headphone ear in, but you still looked up slightly when the coffee shop door chime rang. You looked at every face that came in, but most of the people were hungover or far too old for your taste. This boy wasn’t. Black hair and blue eyes, a baggy red jumper and a large back on his back. He was scowling and ordered quickly. Slamming the number down on the table in front of you, whilst swinging his bag to the floor captured your attention completely.

He tugged the chair back sharply and slumped into it, grumbling to himself whilst he dragged a book out of his bag. You suddenly realised why you recognised him, Jason Todd went to school with you. You’d never spoken to him, you were pretty sure you only had one lesson with him. He’d always had this ‘bad boy’ rep, despite the fact you’d only ever seen him in a corner reading. He had one of the highest grade averages in the whole year and seemed pretty in shape. His rep and yours didn’t really fit together, and you’d never had the chance to speak directly to him. 

You felt weird just staring at him, so went back to typing random things into google. Businesses claiming they could locate your soulmate, missing person’s reports, the metahuman list - anything that might give you a clue. Annoyingly, your eyes kept drifting back to him, and you noticed how creased his features were. Something was definitely bothering him, and he’d noticed you taking the occasional glance at him. 

“Do I know you?” he asked bluntly.

“Not really…” you felt your face grow hot, “I go to Gotham Academy too, (Y/N)” you waved your hand awkwardly.

“Wonderful.” he rolled his eyes and went back to his book. You felt even stranger now. There was definitely something wrong with him, and you were too kind-hearted to let him struggle in silence. You closed your laptop and put it in your bag, moving to take the chair opposite him, 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“What?” he looked up from the page lazily. In any other circumstance, you would never bother someone who was reading, that’s etiquette 101, but tonight was different. 

“Packed bag? Alone in a coffee shop just after midnight? Grumbling to yourself? You’re Bruce Wayne’s ward so if you’re planning on running away, it’ll be all over the papers by next week. We don’t know each other, I have no bias and no place better to be, talk to me.”

“I recognise you…” he started analysing your face and you suddenly felt very awkward.

“We go to school together…” you repeated.

“Got it!” he snapped his fingers and sat up straighter. “One of the guys in my crowd has the biggest crush on you. He got us to vote, like a hundred times, so you’d win the best smile and nicest person in the yearbook!”

You were definitely red now. You didn’t think you were particularly outstandingly kind, but you’d won those title’s for two years now - and did warm your heart to think that your classmates liked you. That had become your rep around school. You were someone to talk to, someone to trust, someone who would smile at you when you made awkward eye contact. 

“You won most likely to get in a fist-fight over Shakespeare.” you countered. You’d memorized one of the stupid yearbooks to win a bet and prove a point to your friend (but that was a very different story)

“I would get in a fist-fight over anything if people were pissing me off enough.”

“Good change of subject, I’m still going to loop it back to the fact you look like you’re running away.”

“I’m not running away. I’m going home.”

“To Wayne Manor?” you raised an eyebrow. 

“No, to my mum.” he raised his chin in the air, smiling like an idiot.

“Your mum?” 

“My mum,”

“All you’re going to tell me?”

“She’s living abroad, and I’m going to find her, and we’re going to live an amazing life together, what else is there to tell. Everything’s going to be perfect.”

“If you don’t mind me asking.” you slowed your words, coming from a good home meant you weren’t sure how to ask what you were about to ask, “If your mum is alive, and able to take care of you, why are you with Bruce Wayne?”

“It’s…complicated.” He bit his lip. “I just need to find her and everything will be alright.”

“Okay…” you rubbed your wrist, the numbers counting down were stinging slightly. “So, you’re running away tonight, travelling to another country to find your mum. How do you just get up and decide to go somewhere else.”

“I don’t have a reason to stay.” he shrugged. “And, I’m impulsive,” he muttered the last part. 

“You might.” You scrunched up your face. “Surely Bruce will freak. I could never just get up and leave, I feel like I’m permanently linked to this city for some reason. My feet are stuck.”

“I don’t want to be stuck here, ever.” the mood had dropped, and you didn’t like sad moods. 

“What book is that?”

There was a sparkle in his eyes that hadn’t been there before as he began to outline the story for you. The pair of you sat there until Jason’s bus to the airport arrived. He gave you his phone number, saying that if you ever got around to reading the books he’d told you about that you should text him your opinion.

You sent him one review the next day, which launched into a larger conversation about storytelling and character development, but then the conversation stopped. Your head started to thump.

You and Jason had clicked awfully easily, and you were constantly thinking about him, and you had no idea how much danger he could be in. He could quite possibly be your soulmate, and according to your clock, he was going to die that day. 

You sent the text, you phoned non stop. You tried to contact Bruce Wayne, Wayne Manor, and Industries, but he was answering either - he was busy abroad apparently. You found that awfully coincidental. 

Maybe you were wrong. Maybe Bruce was with Jason. Maybe Jason was 100% okay and you freaking out over nothing.

Your clock struck zero, and a building in Qurac blew up, taking Jason Todd with it. 

You were too late. 

Bruce had been too late.

The feeling of sick in your stomach only got worse when all the papers started reporting about the missing Wayne Ward. 

Then there had been the funeral. Alfred and used Jason’s phone to work out who was actually his friends, and you’d somehow made the cut. Alfred had seen the date on your wrist and pulled you in close. That had been the first time you’d cried over the death. You didn’t like crying. You liked warm smiles. You had a reputation that didn’t involve tears or sad feelings. 

The second time you had cried had been when your wrist started to burn. That original date was permanently burned into your skin, and a new one had appeared beneath it. A new date. A second death you’d have to go through. 

People didn’t get two soulmates in this world. 

You weren’t sure you wanted another one. Not with the first date always staring at you. Not now you knew what that pain was like. 

What had you done to the universe to deserve this?

If you only you knew Jason was running round in a red helmet…


End file.
